


A Family Affair

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, messed up timeline
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: Wade想知道Cable的身世，但这和他想好的完全不一样。





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> 杂糅一打漫画梗的混乱版电影时间线。我有说过漫画Cable对我来讲超级无敌苏吗？没有？好吧，漫画Cable对我来讲超级无敌苏。第一次写Wade，希望不要太OOC以至于他要来追杀我。

当Wade缠着Cable要他讲自己来历的时候，他脑子里想的是床上的称呼，聊天交心之后缓慢而沉重的sex，以及那么一丁点，真诚地对Cable来历的好奇。毕竟，一个半机械人，满身伤痕，带着自己女儿的泰迪熊，打架技术和床上技术一样好到爆炸，还有一柄超级棒的枪——也许是两柄，如果你懂的话。  
总而言之，绝对不是现在这个大家坐在X战警预备役学校里，端正地坐在沙发上，端着英式下午茶，对面是Cyclops和Wolverine的情况。  
绝对不是。  
他们四个人里，Cable可能是最自在的那个——对，不是Wade，这点就能让人觉得世界可能哪里不太对劲。  
“呃。”Scott说道，“所以，你是我的，儿子。亲生的那种。”  
Cable淡定地点了点头，“Nathan Christopher Charles Summers.”  
“那的确是你会起的名字。”Logan转头评论道。  
“闭嘴。”Scott从牙缝里挤出这个词，“所以，Nathan，你为什么会，呃，从未来回到现在？”  
“啊这个我可以解释。”Wade很有帮助——或者毫无帮助地插嘴道，这个判断取决于你是谁：Wade，还是Wade之外的人。他继续说道，“是这样，你儿子，一个超级士兵，一个X战警版本的终结者，决定从未来回到过去，以拯救自己的妻女，或者是为自己的妻女报仇，顺便拯救其他一打因为编剧太懒而没有姓名的人，方式是——”Wade为了戏剧性效果停顿了几秒，Cable已经足够了解他，于是叹了口气，正好给戏剧性锦上添花（这当然不是Cable的本意），“杀了一个14岁的男孩儿。”  
“什么？！”Scott和Logan同时说道。  
换成其他任何人在现在这个情况下，这个情况是指——  
你被你的床伴或者恋人（你们还没谈过这事儿所以不知道如何界定）逼迫着来X战警预备役学校认亲，你找到了你的亲生父亲（现在他比你还小十几岁），部分为了让你的恋人或床伴（仍旧没有谈过，仍旧没有界定）震惊，部分出于真心地大庭广众之下叫了“父亲”，然后，在你意料之外地（要知道这种事情不常发生，你毕竟来自未来，而上一个让你意料之外的事情是你的床伴或恋人），发现你的亲生父亲，现在在跟Wolverine谈恋爱。  
换成其他任何人，在现在这个情况下，可能都会把头埋进手掌或者沙子里，深刻怀疑自己的存在，但Cable，因为他是Cable，只是看了Wade一眼，然后点了点头，“基本就是如此。”  
显然Cable的反应让Wade觉得没劲，对面那对情敌兼情人的反应才是他想看见的那种。于是Wade又加了一句，“哦对了，我俩现在正滚在一起——呃，当然不是现在这个时刻，但是滚在一起是我们俩现在进行时的状态。而你，Scott Summers，你现在可没立场反对，因为你正跟Logan滚一起呢。”  
然后Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool，知道了为什么，Scott Summers这个貌似童子军的X战警队长，会是Cable的亲生父亲。因为Scott只惊讶了两秒，就回答他道，“那Jean可以反对吗？你知道，能控制凤凰之力的那个？”  
“你知道你儿子是个讨人厌的控制狂吗？”Wade拿拇指指了指身边的Nathan。  
“你知道他爸就是个讨人厌的控制狂吗？”Logan拿拇指指了指身边的Scott。  
Scott一秒都没犹豫地直接照着Logan的后脑勺给了他一巴掌。  
“哇~还一样地粗暴。”Wade捅了捅Nathan，“我能看出来为什么你是Cyclops的儿子了。虽然在你带我来到这里的时候我真诚地认为你是Logan的娃。说起来，你确定你生母是Jean吗？如果你是因为他俩才是你的亲生父母而这么说的话我不会怪你的。如果你是他俩生的的话你这半身金属也能得到解释了……”  
Nathan叹了口气。这大概是个错误，虽然在他冲着Scott叫父亲的那一秒，Wade脸上的表情和之后十秒钟闭嘴很值得，但考虑到接下来直到世界尽头他都不会闭上的嘴，这大概是个错误。他抬眼看了眼对面，Scott似乎已经被Wade的话吓傻了，Logan的爪子已经伸了出来。Nathan决定自己把事情拉回正轨，于是抽出手枪，朝着Wade的太阳穴开了一枪。  
“呃……”Logan说道。  
“呃……”Scott说道，“Nathan……”  
Wade坐直身体，“Cable！你把这个沙发弄脏了！”他揉着脑袋，“天啊，血迹可难洗了。”  
Scott看了看Wade，又看了看Logan，对Logan说道，“你确定你没有流落在外的私生子吗？”  
“嘿嘿嘿！！！”Wade跳了起来，“我可不是Logan的儿子！我的来历很清楚！”Cable一把把他拽回了沙发上。  
“就算我有私生子，至少他年纪不会比我大。”Logan对着Scott冷哼了一声，“说起来，Jean什么时候回来？她也应该见见自己儿子。”  
“严格来讲，”Cable叹了口气，“我是……Scott和……”Cable决定叫Scott而不是“父亲”让在场除了Wade之外的所有人都松了口气，“Jean的克隆体的孩子。”  
“Wow。”一片寂静中，Wade响亮地感慨道。

于是Cable开始讲述自己的身世，他先说Jean因为凤凰之力而过世。大概是因为这里的Jean平安度过，所以Scott和Logan只是有些后怕。然后他补了一句，是Logan杀了Jean。  
Scott转头看向Logan，“啥？”  
“别这么看我。”Logan翻了个白眼，“Jean还活着。”  
“当时……”Scott停顿了一下，“你真能下得去手？”  
“我不知道。”Logan在兜里摸索着掏出一根雪茄，“我真的不知道，Slim。”  
“为了拯救更多的人而杀人……Nate——”Wade已经自然地改了口，“Nate——你确定你不是Logan的儿子吗？或者是他俩的，或者是他们仨的？等下，这要怎么操作？”  
“别叫我Nate。”Cable说完，接着开始解释有人克隆了Jean，这个克隆体被植入虚假记忆，Scott和她结婚并有了Nathan，然后Jean复活了。  
“哇，这么随意的吗？”Wade举起手，“等等让我猜一下，接着是一段漫长的三角恋？Cyclops在娇妻幼子和昔日恋人之间纠结？”  
Cable看了他一眼，“没有。Scott立即抛弃了我和Jean的克隆体，去找Jean了。”  
这句话里的“立即抛弃”几个字让整个学校大宅里的气氛都冰冻了。  
“Wow，看不出来啊童子军。”Wade再一次响亮地感慨道——比之前更响，“这么干净利落，Jean知道吗？你懂，能控制凤凰之力的那个？”  
在今天听过的这些事里，这些事是指——  
一个年纪比你还大的大叔跑到你教书的学校里，叫你“父亲”；你发现他是你跟你已分手多年的初恋的儿子，问题是你现在的对象跟你性别相同，而你可以肯定你初恋没怀孕过；你的这个从未来回来的儿子向你介绍了他现在的对象，一个几乎肯定脑子不正常的雇佣兵，有着和你对象类似的能力；你儿子讲述了自己的身世，你发现，在你娃的故事里，你对象为了世界和平杀掉了你初恋，你跟你初恋的克隆体结了婚，有了娃，然后你初恋复活了，然后你抛弃妻子儿子去找你初恋了，半秒都没有犹豫。  
最后一条关于自己的信息大概终于让Scott崩溃了，他脸上的表情只能用“惊恐”来形容。  
Logan掏出的雪茄都没点着，直接猛抽了一口他都没注意，指了下身边的人，“你确定那是Scott？他？”  
Scott已经只能反复地说，“我很抱歉……我真的，我很……”  
“没事。”Cable停顿了一下，决定把接下来的事情都隐去，“总之，我后来感染了机械病毒，大部分能力被用来克制它。然后就像Wade解释的那样，我回到过去，既是为了复仇，也是为了救我的妻女。”  
“等等，”Wade说着开始扑过去抱住Cable的腰，“可是现在Cyclops在和Logan谈恋爱！天哪Nate，你不会不能出生吧？像《回到未来》那样？你不会消失吧？哦天哪，我觉得你的胳膊已经开始透明了！”他伸手在Cable的胸口乱摸，并且去捏Cable金属的手臂，“哦Nate，如果你真的消失我是不是得逼着Cyclops和Wolverine分手然后再想办法找一个疯子科学家克隆一个Jean Grey才行？”  
“我觉得，”Cable看向仍旧看起来颇受打击的Scott，伸手轻轻拍了拍他的膝盖，轻声说了句，“真的没事。”才又把注意力转回Wade身上，“我觉得，这不是我出生的那条时间线，事情已经变了太多了。杀人无数并害死我妻女的凶手现在是个好人，Jean平安度过凤凰危机，还有……”他抬头看见Logan正捏着Scott的手，似乎想以此让Scott心安。“总之，”Cable把Wade从自己腰间拉起来，“我觉得我会没事的。”

Jean和Cable是在两个月之后碰面的。  
教授知道这事儿之后，让Scott来找他们，问问Cable有没有兴趣在学校兼职当当老师。这次拜访可能给Scott留下了深刻的心理阴影，并让Wade连着两个礼拜跟他上床的时候都会狂笑不止。不过Cable还是答应了，但他来学校的时间并不固定，前两次Jean也都不在。对Cable来讲这也算是件好事，毕竟他可以毫无压力地叫Scott“父亲”，但他并不确定Jean会接受他的“母亲”。  
这次碰面也是在Cable要走的时候，Jean正好结束了教学，从楼梯上走下来。  
Cable本来并不想停留，但是听见响动，看见Jean的一头红发，他的步子就迈不开了。  
Jean一眼就看见了他，微笑道，“Nathan？”

他们在厨房坐下了，Jean给Cable拿了瓶啤酒，给自己倒了杯水。他俩面对面坐着，Jean指着Cable身上的玩具熊问他，“这是你孩子的吗？”  
“是的。”Cable没有犹豫地把玩具熊摘下来递给Jean，“她叫Hope。”Jean接过熊，揉了揉它的脑袋，就听见Cable低声说道，“她有一头红头发，和你一样。”  
Jean抬起头，朝他笑了，“她跟我长得像吗？”  
Cable忍不住抬起嘴角，点了点头，从Jean手里接过泰迪熊。  
“你……”Jean抬起了手，朝Cable伸了过去。Cable下意识往后躲了一下，Jean立刻把手收了回来，有些慌张地解释道，“我不是要读你的心，我……”  
"我知道你不是。“Cable停顿了一下，”我只是……不习惯。“  
“我是你的母亲。”Jean故意板起脸，“年轻人，你得听我的。别动，让我碰你一下。”  
Cable放下啤酒，立正，道，“是，女士。”  
Jean笑了，伸手摸上他脸上金属的部分，轻声问他，“疼吗？”  
“习惯了。”  
“你知道，Scott一直在告诉Logan什么吗？”看见Cable微微皱起的眉，Jean收回了手，笑道，“习惯了和不疼是两回事情。”说完，她轻轻拥抱了Cable一下。  
Cable低头，金属的手抬起来，轻柔地抚摸了一下Jean红色的头发。

离开的时候，Jean又狠狠拥抱了一下Cable，“有时间的话，来这里看看。如果要回去未来了，记得打个招呼。”Cable点了点头。  
Jean歪了歪头，“啊，Scott回来了。”  
比起Jean的自在，在入口处碰见Scott则尴尬许多，两个人似乎都不知道是应该握手还是拥抱还是避免任何身体接触。  
Jean翻了个白眼，“拥抱，Summers们，拥——抱——。”看着眼前的两位Summers，她又补充了一句，“不要让我逼你们。”  
看着他俩僵硬的拥抱，跟Scott一起回来的Logan轻声对Jean说，“他对Scott有好处。”  
Jean微笑着点了点头。  
分开之后，Cable拍了拍Scott的肩膀，“在你需要的时候，我会帮助你的，父亲。”他微微抬起嘴角，“你是X战警最好的队长，不用怀疑这点。”  
Scott笑了，“谢谢。”  
Cable转身，跟Logan点头致意，又跟他们三个告别。  
Jean看着他走远，回过身拥抱了一下Scott。Scott回抱了她，轻轻拍着她的后背。好一会儿，Jean松开Scott，清了清嗓子，“晚饭见。”她走回了学校里。  
Logan扔下烟，用脚踩灭，然后才用肩膀顶了顶Scott，问到：“啤酒？”  
Scott看了他一眼，点头同意，“啤酒。”  
他们肩并肩走回了学校里。

 

FIN.


End file.
